Run Away
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: After causing an accident involving Skarloey, Luke feels useless and runs away, prompting Rusty, Duncan and Mr. Percival to search for him. My 300th story on FanFiction!


Luke Runs Away

...

Luke and the other engines were on the Skarloey Railway for a few days, as there was less stone needed at the quarry, and the engines were required to help out with traffic. Today, he was shunting some coaches for Skarloey's afternoon train. He felt nervous as they were very bossy- especially Agnes- and he knew Skarloey was fond of them, so he didn't want to hurt them.

"Easy does it, Luke..." His driver coaxed. "We're almost there..."

But Luke looked up at the sky and suddenly found himself caught in the throes of a daydream- but he couldn't help it. He sometimes ended up daydreaming and would zone out altogether. He was thinking of being back in the quarry again, getting dusty, hauling trucks and talking and laughing with Owen the Incline and Merrick the Crane- if the latter wasn't asleep, that is. Oh, how he longed to be there right now! He raced forward to shunt some trucks ahead of him-

"Luke, you're daydreaming again, old boy!" His driver called out, and he tried to apply his engine's brakes. The sound of shrieking metal brought Luke back round, and he realised with horror that he was still coupled onto the coaches!

"Skarloey, watch out!" He tried to shout, but before anyone could move, Agnes, who was the furthest from Luke, found herself ramming into Skarloey's buffers, causing the old engine to shoot forwards at an alarming rate, before his wheels left the line and before long, Skarloey was obscuring the other line. Luke was horrified by the outcome.

"Skarloey, are you alright?" He called out nervously.

"I'm pretty much okay," His friend answered. "But I'm blocking Peter Sam's way now."

Luke groaned. He knew he should have been more careful- but he ended up daydreaming again!

The stationmaster went to phone the Thin Controller, Mr Percival, whilst Luke's crew tried to comfort him, but to no avail- he was still fretting about what he had done.

...

Mr Percival had not been happy to hear about the accident, but he said that he would sort things out, and sent Rusty with the breakdown crane to rescue Skarloey. Peter Sam's coal train had to be delayed, and Duke's picnic train was also a few minutes late, so he had to hurry to make up for lost time.

Duncan was also stuck with doing Skarloey's jobs as well as his own, and as a result, he grumbled dreadfully about it. He hated doing extra work if he could help it- and if he couldn't, his grumbling was even worse!

...

When the sun was finally setting, Mr Percival went to speak to the engines about their efforts.

"I'm very pleased to see that you all did well today despite Skarloey's unfortunate accident this morning," He told them. "Luckily, the damage wasn't too severe. Luke, I trust you'll be returning to the quarry- unless you'd rather stay here?" He added, not unkindly. He was a bit cross with Luke, but he wasn't actually mad at him.

"Oh no sir, I couldn't do that!" Luke exclaimed. "It is my fault Skarloey's in the Steamworks, and I don't want to take his place in the shed. It doesn't feel right. I'll just head back to the quarry."

"I see. Well, goodnight engines. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." With that, he started to leave for the night to return to his family- but then he remembered something.

"Luke, I have a quick job for you, seeing as you're still in steam,"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to go and collect the coaches from the yard and put them in the carriage shed. They needed oiling after their last train, but they are still out there, and I'd rather they were safe in their shed."

"Yes sir," Luke replied quietly. In faith, he was glad he was given the job- after all, it could have gone to Rusty, as he didn't require much to start up- but he wanted to make the accident up somehow, as he had disrupted the timetable with his carelessness.

...

Later on, however, when Luke returned to the shed from putting the coaches away so he could say goodnight to his friends, Duncan, Sir Handel and Duke were in a dreadful mood from their extremely busy day.

"I'm so exhausted!" Moaned Sir Handel.

"Me too!" Added Duncan whiningly.

"It was one busy day we've had," Peter Sam agreed as jovially as he could manage.

"Well, we'll be able to get a better day tomorrow." Rusty told them, through a yawn. "I've heard that Skarloey will be back tomorrow."

The engines were relieved to hear this, including Luke, who remained silent outside, but Sir Handel was too annoyed to be happy about the news.

"He shouldn't even be in the Steamworks. Luke should have watched where he was going this morning!"

"That scallywag needs to learn where to put his attention before his wheels!" Duke snarled.

"Well, I guess maybe he had been a bit careless today..." Peter Sam agreed reluctantly.

"A lot more than 'a bit careless' Peter Sam!" Sir Handel snapped.

"Aye- trust Luke to mess up everything!" Duncan spat.

"Duncan!" Rusty and Peter Sam gasped, staring at him with horror. Everyone else, even Duke and Sir Handel, were stunned into complete silence, shock etched into their faces.

"It's the truth, and tae mak' a point o' auld, I'm a plain speaker, and I believe in plain speaking!" The Scottish engine reminded them firmly.

Right outside the sheds, Luke felt as though someone punched him in the firebox. He felt his eyes burn with tears of shame, hurt and sadness. Yes, he knew it was his fault that this happened. He regretted it so much; he could almost compare it to the incident with the yellow engine falling overboard. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and the worst thing was, he'd unwittingly hurt a friend he cared about a lot.

With an inaudible whimper, Luke chuffed away as quietly as he could, so as not to be heard by the other engines.

...

"I've decided, Mr Heron." Luke said bluntly.

"What have you decided, Luke?" Geoffrey asked. He was surprised at his engine's bluntness, and decided it might be better to try and talk him out of his mood.

"I'm running away- I've messed up, big time. I should have just run away back to Ireland or even somewhere else."

"What do you mean, Luke? It was an accident- and not a big one either. Skarloey wouldn't hold a grudge, he never will." Geoffrey said, though he felt that that was not what Luke was referring to.

"I mean, I wish I thought to look for another boat rather than stay here. I just mess up and I've had a lot of accidents- more than them, in fact."

"Hold on Luke," Richard Wilson said firmly. "Running away wouldn't do you any good, you know. It causes more problems than it solves."

"Not for me," Luke said. "You heard the others back at the shed- well, you heard what Duncan said. I do ruin everything. I thought myself responsible for knocking Victor into the sea, derailed Sir Handel, accidentally got Duncan blinded, got stuck in a huge snowdrift trying to get Smudger out of the snow, got myself ill after that, and I also jammed Owen's platforms when we had a contest to see fast I could shunt. Oh, and I also nearly fell off a cliff at the quarry as well. Everyone would be better off without me."

"No, we wouldn't," Geoffrey told him. "We can't deny that those things have happened, but you did do great things too: you rescued Thomas from the same cliff, you befriended a baby deer, worked at a castle, rescued Rheneas when Rusty took on bad fuel and saved Owen from being damaged a second time by Duncan and gave Smudger a new lease of life- not to mention you've been working hard every day since your name was cleared. You've also been a good friend to the other engines -and us."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm still doing this." Luke puffed determinedly. "Besides, you're only saying that to make me feel better. I know my friends will be better off if I just left..." He added to himself sadly.

Soon, he came to a part of the line he didn't recognise. He couldn't see where he was going in the dark either, and he didn't like it. He had his lamp, but it only offered what on the line of him.

"We'll have to stop soon, Luke. We don't know where we're going." His driver warned him.

"Okay," Luke conceded. He felt very tired anyway, and he decided a rest would be nice.

However, the three soon ran into trouble. Before Geoffrey could slow Luke down, there was a sudden jolt, and Luke flew off the rails- before plummeting overboard! The two jumped clear as soon as he derailed, but they were alarmed and horrified at what had happened to their friend.

"LUKE!" They yelled, and rushed over to check up on him.

"I'm alright..." A weak voice called up from below. "A little bit soggy, though."

It was then that understanding dawned on Richard. He had been studying maps of the Skarloey railway, and he felt he might know where they were.

"I think we're on Skarloey Bridge." He said slowly. "What caused our derailment, Geoff?"

"I'll go and investigate."

Richard waited until his colleague was in the distance, before he jumped down and made his way over to Luke, who was sniffling disconsolately.

"I just messed up again, didn't I?" Luke asked despairingly. "I always do."

"Luke, listen to me. You do make a lot of mistakes, but mistakes are just a part of learning. You don't mess up, okay? It's just mistakes. You're a plucky engine, Luke. We'll get out of this, okay?"

Luke just let a few tears fall. "I just want to go back home. You were right- this was a bad idea."

"Someone'll find us, I promise. And if not, we'll call for help." He wiped away Luke's tears with his sleeve. "Just try and sleep now, alright? I won't leave you."

Feeling reassured, Luke settled down to sleep, allowing the cool waters below him to trickle beneath his wheels.

...

The next morning, the engines awoke bright and early to get on with their work. It was a nice morning, and the birds were singing cheerfully.

Mr Percival had arrived to give all the engines their jobs as usual.

"Good morning engines! I trust you slept well?" He asked kindly.

On hearing the present state of his engines- ready and waiting for work, he continued.

"I received a phone call from Crovan's Gate and Victor is wholly convinced that Skarloey will return early this evening, so I need you to do his jobs until then, Rheneas."

"Yes sir!" Rheneas puffed in reply.

"Peter Sam and Duke, you'll be double heading a train together this morning."

"Very well sir!" they answered.

By the time he finished giving out everyone's jobs, he saw that Luke was late for arrival.

"Have any of you heard about what's happened to Luke?" He asked them sternly. He did not like his engines being late for anything.

"We never saw him since he went to shunt the coaches away sir," Rusty offered. "Maybe he fell asleep in the yard?"

"Possibly. I'll phone Mr Bailey and see if he's seen him return to the quarry." Mr Percival informed.

"I'll search the yard, sir." Rusty told him.

"I'll come wi ye." Duncan offered, out of the blue, which surprised the little diesel.

"Is that alright sir?"

"Yes it's fine- he has time to help you look for Luke." Mr Percival said hastily, mounting his bicycle and pedalling to the station, despite being offered a lift by the other engines.

...

"You mean he hasn't been back at all?" Mr Percival spoke into the phone.

"I never saw him last night. Luke's always back before ten, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I was in my office, but Owen insists he never saw anyone enter or leave the quarry- apart from the workmen." Mr Bailey, the foreman, replied.

"It's just that he's not with the other engines. I sent him to shunt some coaches to their shed after some maintenance last night and there hasn't been a sign of him since. He said he was going back to the quarry."

"Never saw funnel or tail lamp of him, sir."

"Very well. Thank you." He hung up, his fingers trembling. Luke wasn't at the quarry or in the shed. This was bad news. If Rusty didn't find him in the yard, then...

...

"He's not in the yard, sir." Rusty reported. He and Mr Percival were by themselves at the shed and both were harbingers of bad luck.

"Mr Bailey says that neither he or Owen saw Luke last night either." The Thin Controller added. "I fear there's only one conclusion to this, Rusty."

"You mean, he's run away, sir?"

"I fear so, Rusty." He watched as heartbreak morphed on Rusty's face, and he felt sorry for his only remaining diesel. In truth, he too was concerned about Luke's lack of whereabouts. He was learning the line well, but he still didn't know it as well as the older engines. What if he had an accident?

"Rusty, where is Duncan? He's due to get on with his work." He asked, breaking the terse silence between them.

"He's still in the yard," Rusty replied quietly. "He's in a bad mood though, sir."

"He's usually in a bad mood over something trivial." The Thin Controller reminded him, but on hearing the little diesel's whispered reply, he felt a cold feeling seize his heart and fixed itself in place, causing it to race to trepidation.

"He says it's his fault sir. He said something which he regretted afterwards."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Luke messes up everything."

...

Duncan sat alone in the yard, cursing his stupidity for saying such a cruel thing. He and Luke had their odds at times, but he did come to care for the little green engine- the one who blushed when he was trying to speak to someone with his nerves working against him; the one who treated animals with kindness and compassion; the one who had faced so much over the years, including secluding himself like a monk in the mountains. And now he was missing?

"Grr!" He growled, bumping some unfortunate trucks on the line and hitting the buffers with a smash. However, he could not calm down; he knew Luke was somewhere out there. Sure, he had been angry about getting extra work, but he didn't want to stay mad at Luke for it- now he had disappeared and Duncan felt even angrier at him, but also extremely worried.

"Duncan?"

"Go awa' Rusty! I dinna want you here!"

"Mr Percival wants to speak to you."

Sure enough, he heard footsteps on the ballast, and then the Thin Controller was standing there, looking very displeased with the Scottish engine.

"Duncan I heard you said that 'Luke messes up everything.' Would you care to explain that?" He asked him.

"I didnae mean tae say it, sir! I mean, it was feelings I had when he was hiding. I was just angry at doing extra work that I"- He paused, going red with shame. "I know I shouldn't have said it, sir, but I did, and I really, really regret doing so. I'm sorry."

"It's Luke that should be getting that apology, not me." Mr Percival reminded him with a stern tone, but then his face softened slightly. "Very well. I can see that even at this stage you do regret your actions, so I'll allow you to come with Rusty and I to see if we can find him. I'll arrange for Sir Handel to fulfil your duties until this is sorted out."

"Aye sir!" Duncan was over the moon at having the chance to help find Luke. Hopefully, Luke would be just as happy to see him again.

...

Soon, the three were out on a search for Luke. They called his name, Rusty blew his horn, and Duncan tooted his whistle, they checked down sidings and asked round anyone they saw (excluding engines) if there had been any sign of Luke, but everything was met with a negative.

"This is hopeless!" Growled the Scottish engine after nearly an hour and a half of searching. "We haven't gotten a lead!"

"We can't give up, though Duncan- Luke's our friend!" Rusty exclaimed.

"I know- it's just"-

"We just need to be tenacious," Mr Percival reminded them. "He'll be found yet."

"What does that word mean, sir?" Rusty asked curiously.

"It means not giving up even when it's rough." Mr Percival explained.

...

Eventually, after another twenty minute search, they still hadn't found anything, and seeing as they hadn't stopped for two hours, they needed a break.

"We'd best rest for a while." Mr Percival suggested.

"Good idea," Rusty's engineer agreed.

"I'm with Wendell." Duncan's fireman cut in. "Duncan's almost out of water. I better go and find a water tower."

So whilst the cavalcade rested a while, he went to look for a water tower- or at least a valid water source.

However, as he did so, he saw some swallows flying loop the loop and he smiled- he remembered how much he loved swallows when he was a lad. He continued watching them until he suddenly tripped over something on the line near the bridge and fell where he lay sprawled on the tracks.

"Oof -that hurt..."

"Richard, is that you?" A voice asked. "Sorry I never got back last night- I just sort of fell asleep. Wait, you're not Richard."

The fallen man squinted through the sunshine. He saw, looming above him...

Geoffrey Heron.

...

"What are you doing out here, Stuart?" Geoffrey asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Thanks Geoffrey. I'm here with Duncan, Rusty and the Thin Controller. We're looking for Luke and you guys."

"Well, you're in luck. They're over there." He pointed at the bridge.

Stuart's eyes widened the size of saucers at the sight of the damaged bridge.

"Jeremy Crackers, did he do that?"

"Well, he did derail in the dark."

"True. Pity we didn't bring a breakdown crane..." Stuart admitted sheepishly. Then he changed the subject. "Anyway, I better tell Mr Percival about Luke."

"I'll come with you- I'll provide evidence." Geoffrey added with a grin.

And so, the two men returned to the cavalcade, and explained everything to Mr Percival. Once they'd finished, the Thin Controller, without a word to either crew member or engine, ran over to the edge of the river, where he saw the little engine stranded in the river and he was overjoyed to see Luke was sort of okay.

"Luke!" He exclaimed, making his way down the embankment towards the engine in question.

"Sir- what are you doing here?" Luke asked his eyes filled with confusion.

"I came to find you of course." Mr Percival answered, and, unable to hide his feelings any longer he began wading across the stream! Once he reached his youngest engine, he patted Luke on the buffer kindly.

"I'm glad that you're more or less alright Luke. You had me worried."

Luke sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just... well; I thought that the other engines and you would be better off without an engine that constantly causes mishaps." He explained, fighting back a sniffle. A few tears, however, penetrated his valour and ran down his cheeks.

"Luke, no matter what happens; you're still a Really Useful Engine." He wiped away Luke's tears, with a kind smile on his face. "If you're ever feeling this way, you should have talked to me, or to another engine- we would have helped you."

"I know- Im sorry"

"Just promise me you wouldn't run away again." The Thin Controller requested.

"I wouldn't sir."

"Thank you. Now I better phone the Steamworks and arrange a place for you to be mended. I'll also send for Peter Sam with a breakdown crane."

...

He was as good as his word. When Peter Sam arrived with a crane to rescue Luke, he was overjoyed to see that his beloved cousin was alright- apart from the damage he obtained through his accident.

"I'm so happy to see you, Luke!" Peter Sam told him in heartfelt relief.

"I'm pleased to see you too! I'm sorry Peter Sam, for running away..."

"That's alright Luke. I'm sorry too, for not being more supportive towards you before."

"I forgive you," Luke answered. He waited as workmen got him secured and before long, he was dangling in the air over the river.

The moment when he was lowered onto the rails was a moment Luke would treasure forever.

...

Whilst the line was being repaired by Rusty, Peter Sam took Luke to the Steamworks to be mended.

"Oh I'm so glad to be back with friends again." Luke admitted happily.

"And we're glad you're safe and sound again." His cousin replied. "I'm sorry Luke. I feel that we all were responsible for you running away."

"I forgive you, Peter Sam, and everyone else. I realise now you were just upset and tired, and didn't mean anything- well, maybe tha I should have been more careful. I'm sorry for running away."

"I forgive you, Luke. Just please don't scare me or anyone else like that again."

"I wouldn't." Luke promised, and he found himself beginning to yawn loudly. He was very tired after sleeping in a river, and Peter Sam pushing him gently along the line was lulling him to sleep.

...

Peter Sam couldn't help but giggle quietly on seeing Luke fast asleep- his cousin looked surprisingly adorable when he wasn't awake.

"I'm glad he's home now, driver." He said quietly.

And Luke, although he was asleep, knew that there really was no place like home!

...

A/N my 300th story! I'm so sorry if anyone's OOC or if this story's off anywhere, but I've been annoyed because I feel my writing feels more churned out than smoothly written right now, and editing this was a nightmare as it's so long! But I'm sort of pleased with the result.

Please review if you enjoyed. (Thegoldsadddletank)


End file.
